The Civil Anarchy of Zion
'Intoduction' The Civil Anarchy of Zion '''is a 'Civil' anarchy and somewhat democratic, located in the center of the Talyor Desert region (About 845 miles from the coast) on the contident of Virginia Bella in the world of Golden Rainbow. Zion was founded around March of 2773 by, Czar Vladimir Ulyanov (Vladimir The Great/Aaron-The-Great). Government Unlike many other governments, Zion's complex government makes it near impossible to gain extreme power. Zion has a massive, yet controled government structure. It also contains some democracy inside of it. Infact, Zion's inovation of Civil Anarchy is a combination of many other types of government. Some of thoughs types include, Democracy, Socialism, Communism, Monarchy, and even Anarchy. Major Leaders Department of Education The Department of Education (DoE), run by Thomas J. Jackson, runs all of Zion's educational needs. It gets quite a lot of funds from the Zion Tresary. It is currently wokring to build more schools, and Back-To-Work schools, but due to the recent economy failure, it will take some time to produce them faster. The DoE will expand much faster when the economy is booming again. The Senate The Senate is a important part of Zion's government. It contains about 1,000 people, each comming from different backrounds so that everyone can be represented. For exanmple, a few people would represent the poorer people. And another few people will represent the richer people. Another would represent different ethnic groups. The Senate members are occasionaly elected, and sometimes, randomly picked out of people from society. No senate member gets payed, like most other government workers. The Senate proposses, and accepts bills. The Assembly The Assembly is another important part of Zion's government. It contains basicly the whole population of the nation that fits the requirements. The Assembly is by far, the most democratic in Zion's civil anarchy. The requierments of the Assembly are a bit complex. '''Requierments: *'21 years of agef Zio' *'A offical Zion citizen' *'Has to have been a Zion citizen for atleast 6 years' *'Could not have been convicted for a major crime more than twice if minor, and once or not at all if major' These requierments may seem simple, but to enter the Assembly requiers a person to take a seven day class, and also fill out a informational quiz. T'''he Assembly votes and enters new bills and ideas to pass on to the Senate, and then to the Czar. The Czars '''Czar Vladimir V. Ulyanov The Czar, His Majesty, Vladimir V. Ulyanov (2717-Present, Age 58), is the first, and only Czar in the history of Zion. He, himself, belives in equal rights so much, that does not get any payment. Due to the very unlikely event of an attempted assassination, he has a small guard and also cannot live among normal people. He was the first Czar of Zion. The people respect him greatly. He is in his mid 40s, and is in great health. He represents everyone, but dislikes the wealthiness of the rich, but not the rich themselfs. He was a key leader of the Zion Revolution (2740-2773), and founded the Civil Anarchy of Zion in March of 2773 (Age 57). Politics History Laws Culture Map 'Anthem' Less Popular Version More Popular Version 'See Also' Vladimir V. Ulyanov Golden Rainbow Category:Golden Rainbow Category:Defunct Country